So Close
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Michael/Kristina scene set a few years in the future. Things change, people move on, but some things stay the same.


**Author's Note: **This fic has been in the making for a while now and to be honest I'm not sure I'm completely happy with it but I'm just glad to finally have it at a point where I feel it's okay to be seen by other people.

Basically, it's set a few years into the future. Things have changed and people have moved on but, in my opinion, some things never change. There's something about Michael & Kristina that I love and okay, I guess I've accepted that they'll never happen because heaven forbid TPTB ever go there. Anyway, this is for you Marie, my GH shipping partner in crime. I hope you like it.

Thanks for reading! If you can, I ask that you leave a review.

* * *

><p>The moon shined brightly overhead as the wind picked up, twisting strands of hair and waving them in her face. She closed her eyes, relishing in the few minutes of quiet until she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Kristina turned to see who had followed her, preparing some sort of polite argument to be left alone until she saw who it was. "Michael," she cried. "you came!"<p>

He laughed a little as she launched herself into his arms. For a moment they stood, wrapped tight and close, and just at the moment he started to think of pulling back she did the same. "Of course I came. It's not every day I get to celebrate one of my favorite people getting engaged."

Maybe it was her imagination but she thought she heard the slightest hint of regret in his voice. He left town to attend NYU and they saw each other every once in a while but it had been a few months this time which led to the tinge of sadness about the whole thing. She fidgeted, the moonlight catching the diamond in her ring and she made a point to show him. "Do you approve?"

Michael pretended not to, shaking his head. "He could've done better. Where is he anyway?"

"There was an emergency at the hospital but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Kristina laughed it off, wanting so badly to pretend like it was nothing. She shrugged and leaned against the patio railing. "So I guess you saw the party, huh?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's nice. Sam and your mom really did all of this?" he asked, gesturing back to the open doors before sweeping his hand above them to the twinkling lights overhead.

"It was mostly Sam. Mom has just been taking pictures and reminiscing on how much life has changed these past few years. Hey, did I tell you? After careful consideration I decided I'll be going to law school after all. Mom was happy of course, offering to help me study for the LSAT when it's time."

"Like mother, like daughter, huh?" Michael asked. He leaned against the railing with her, waiting for her to fill the silence and when she didn't he grew worried. "Hey," he said, resting his hand against her shoulder. "You know he'd be here if he could."

Kristina closed her eyes, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth, trying her best to ward off memories of Sonny. He was gone for almost two years already and yet she still missed him. "I know."

Michael studied her face and tried to gauge how she was feeling, hoping that despite their time apart he could still read her as well as he used to.

"You know, it's funny. I don't know if my mom is happy that I'm getting married or just that I'm not marrying anyone in the business."

"Alexis loves you," Michael offered before dipping his chin gently in her direction. He waited until her eyes locked with his to finish speaking. "I do too, you know."

Kristina opened her mouth only to close it again. She could hear the music filtering out from inside the building and with it, laughing from people attending the party.

"So you gonna tell me why you're out here by yourself instead of celebrating in there with everyone else?"

"I don't know. I just need a moment by myself," Kristina replied. Before he had a chance to move she covered his hand with hers, anchoring him to where they stood. "You're allowed to stay, but only if you really want to."

He shoved his free hand into his pocket, almost as if he was unsure of where to stand. There was something more going on but he knew better than to try prodding her about it. Instead he tugged at her shoulder, pulling her farther away from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Kristina asked with a laugh.

"Dancing," Michael replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "What does it look like?"

She laughed it off. Regardless of what happened in their lives or where they were Michael was always one who knew her and was able to put a smile on her face. There was a time early on in the relationship with her now fiancé that she called him up crying, unsure of where they were headed. She wasn't even sure why she had called _him _given the fact that Sam more than likely would have been able to offer advice and if it was a man's perspective she needed there were other friends she had. But Michael was different.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

His voice broke through her cloud of memories. She shrugged her shoulders and plastered on a smile, hoping it would reassure him. "Just thinking."

Michael laughed and shook his head because it was just like her to give him an answer without really answering the question. He smiled, tilting his head in her direction. "About?"

The music coming from inside was swelling and she knew whatever song was playing would soon end and yet she didn't want to break away. "How much everything has changed. How, despite all the crazy things that have happened in this town, somehow we're all still here."

"I know what you mean. And I gotta be honest, I never thought I'd see the day when my best friend would soon be getting married," Michael laughed. "I mean, not that I didn't believe you when you told me but-"

"I'm your best friend? Michael-" Kristina took a step back, halting their dancing.

"Hey, you're not gonna cry on me now, are you?" Michael asked her, teasing at first until he realized that she just might. "Of course you're my best friend. Come here."

Kristina obliged, letting him wrap her in a tight hug. In that moment she wanted nothing more than the feel of his arms around her with the steady beat of his heart under her cheek. Reality soon kicked in and the thought someone might witness them standing like they were forced her to stiffen up a little bit and gain some composure. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Michael pulled back, hands settling on her shoulders. Gingerly, his thumb reached out to brush a tear that had escaped away. He leaned forward, lips pressing softly against her cheek, saying what words never could. "Just for the record? If this guy _ever_ hurts you-"

"I know," Kristina replied, laughing in an attempt to gain control over her emotions once more. They were standing so close their foreheads were practically touching, and even though she was sure he knew there was still something that needed to be said. "Just so you know, I-"

"Kristina-" Sam peeked her head through the door, only at that moment noticing Michael was there. "Oh, hey. Glad to see you."

"You too, Sam." Michael replied with the slightest hint of a nod. He glanced in Kristina's direction, noting the way she tucked her hair behind her ears, focusing the ground rather than her sister. "Did you need something?"

"Right. Um, Mom wants more pictures," Sam directed at Kristina and before she could protest she held up a hand. "Indulge the woman, will you?"

With that Kristina saw her older sister slip back into the building, expecting her to follow. "You should come in, too. Mike prepared all the food so you know it's great."

"Krissy?"

The sound of the nickname she hadn't heard in ages caused her to pause in her movement back inside. She was momentarily trapped between the girl she used to be and the woman everyone now expected her to become. "What?"

"You were about to say something before Sam came out to get you. What was it?" Michael asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Just-" Kristina hesitated. Showing emotions and gratitude had never been her strong suit and yet with him it wasn't so hard. "I love you, too. Thanks for coming."


End file.
